Gale's Girl
by pocketmouse34
Summary: He's the Beast, I'm the Beauty. We're young and in love. Nothing can tear us apart, at least I thought. But what if the Capitol steps in and takes away what matters to him most? You thought it was sad when he had to watch Katniss in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Question

"You are an amazing, beautiful, and talented girl. I want to spend forever with you, no matter what anyone else says. Marry me Callalily Annabelle Montgomery." He didn't ask me to marry him, but more pleaded. In his stormy gray eyes, I could tell he never wanted anything more. And neither had I.

"Kiss me," I said repeating the words I told him the first time he ever talked to me. I remember him being nervous and shy as he asked me to the Spring Dance. I was too. But when we kissed, I knew. I knew we'd be alright, I knew we'd be together, and I knew that nothing mattered more to me than Gale Hawthorne.

His rough hands ran through my dark curls as his lips pressed against mine, passionate and true. "Of course I'll marry you," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes!" Gale said lifting me in the air and twirling. "I am the happiest man alive," he says smiling as he kisses me again and again. We laugh giddy and content, because for one moment everything is as it should be. Except for one thing; I am 17 years old and I am still in the reapings.

I pushed that thought farther and farther away as the wedding came closer and closer. My dad never liked Gale much; there was no way his little girl would end up with trash from the Seam. A florist's daughter wouldn't marry young, wouldn't marry at all. Instead she'd spend her life weeding, watering, and picking flowers. My mom didn't believe in love, only hard work and mutual needs.

So we ran away together and bought a house in the Seam. My parents disowned me and forbid my sisters from speaking to me. Gale worked hard and many shifts in the mines and I picked up jobs from Greasy Sae when I wasn't in school. In the afternoon, Gale would take me through the weak spot in the fence and taught me everything he knew about wildlife and hunting.

Things were simple, things were complicated, things worked out, things fell apart, things were easy, and things were hard. But I never regretted any decision. Hazelle did my hair beautifully and lent me her white, flowing dress on that spring day. At the altar, Gale looked handsome as always and wore a beautiful smile, the one only I can pull out of him.

Slowly, carefully, lovingly he slid the ring on my finger and promised to love me forever. On the dance floor, there was no stopping us. As Peeta Mellark wheeled in the cake, my mouth watered but I didn't even want to eat the cake and ruin its beauty. We ate it anyways.

That night, Gale and I did what we've been waiting our whole lives to do. We shared a special first for both of us, and all the time we spent waiting was worth it.

"Mrs. Cally Hawthorne," Gale says when I wake up. "How did you sleep?"

"That was the best night of my life," I say dreamily. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Callalily Annabelle Hawthorne, Cally Hawthorne, Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne."

The small things really made a difference, like when he'd leave me a love note on the mirror or bring home a flower to put behind my ear. If Gale had a hard day at work, I'd try anything to make him smile and it made his day every time. Our time together was special, sweet, and true.

"I hate this," he yelled one day as he walked through the door. I ran to meet him as always. His face was red and his eyes were steaming as he beat his fist against the wall. "They can't keep doing this!"

"Gale," I said taking his hands in my own. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it Cal," he said storming away. He slammed our bedroom door behind him and the picture frame fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. Not knowing what else to do, I bent down and began picking up the glass shards.

"Ow," I squeaked when the sharp glass made a deep cut across the palm of my hand. Gale appeared in the doorway smiling sadly.

"Can't you do one thing without hurting yourself Cally?" he asked as he poured cool water over my hand. His voice was soft as he wraps it and cleans up the frame. When I finally asked why he was so mad, he answered, "I don't even remember Cally. Thank you for reminding who's more important."

Gale has a fiery temper, but with me he's patient. He was the beast who no one could love and I was the beauty who had the heart to try. Gale gave me protection and I gave him merciful forgiveness. We were equal, but opposite. We were hurt, but in love.

To impress me, Gale would fly to the moon and back. He'd break laws to get a giggle out of me.

My life is perfect.

I wouldn't change a thing.

Being Mrs. Gale Hawthorne is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Until I heard my name being announced on the stage, everything was falling into place.

My life is over.

I would do anything to change this.

Being District 12's Female Tribute is the worst thing that's ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Threat

I recognized the girl walking on stage, but then again everyone does. The rich girl who threw it all away for love the first chance she got, is the most famous topic of gossip in the district. "No!" yelled a furious voice from the crowd. If I stood on the tips of my toes, I could see Gale struggling against the guards holding him back. "She's my wife! No!"

Cally stopped midway up the stairs and looked towards Gale with a sad expression. Even scared, she looked absolutely beautiful in her salmon colored dress and elegant curls pulled behind a sparkling headband. On the stage, she looked small, innocent, and too young to die.

Too Young To Die.

Too Beautiful To Die.

Too Innocent To Die.

"Samuel Hart," Effie called out in her fake and squeaky voice. Being thirteen doesn't stop you from going into the Hunger Games and neither does having two older brothers. Not signing up for tesserae or following all the Capitol's rules doesn't do anything. Rather I like it or not, I'm going into the Hunger Games with Callalily Hawthorne.

In the justice building, my family tries to give me comfort and love, but everything they do feels surreal and empty. My mom hugs me, my dad cries, my brothers joke and tell me I'll be fine, but everything is different. In reality, they don't care about me. In the Hunger Games, I'm their son and brother that they're not ready to loose.

My next visitor has me pinned against the wall before I can say Hi. "You will bring her home to me, you understand?" Gale snarls.

"I will," I choke out.

Gale bangs my head against wall and storms out. "What have I gotten myself into?" I whisper to myself. But deep down, I knew I'd protect her with my life no matter what Gale did to make sure I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Promises

He slammed the door open and had me in his arms within seconds. I could feel his heart thudding against my ear, and when I looked up at him I saw he'd been crying. Gale's never cried before. "You've got to win Cally. I've taught you everything I know."

"Don't get into trouble here Gale. Keep your head and know I'll be thinking of you every step I take in the arena," I say holding back sobs.

"I'll make you a deal Cal; you don't be stupid in the arena. You use your instincts and what you've been taught, and I'll be an ideal citizen here in District 12," Gale purposes.

I swallow hard and whisper in his ear, "Deal."

"Promise me that this won't be the last time I hold you," he pleads. I take a long look at Gale, with his hair frazzled and eyes so deeply hurt. There's been nights I've woken up to him crouched by our bed, holding his head bent over in agony by the memories. He'd rather play the games a thousand times than watch someone he loves suffer in that arena where he can't help.

But instead of watching the strong, independent Katniss win the games, he's going to watch the love of his life die trying.

"Promise," I say between soft kisses. "I. Will. Come. Home." I say to Gale, but mostly to myself. Callalily Hawthorne the Victor. It has a nice ring to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Little Hands

After Gale is pulled out of the room by some husky peace keepers, I'm afraid I'll lose it. Sitting here alone makes me realize this is for real.

Suddenly there's on a knock on the door and two curly heads pop in, "Hi Cally!" Addi says excitedly as she runs to meet me. I'm so surprised and happy that all can do is hug my little sisters. It's been months since I've seen them, but they're on my mind all the time.

"How'd you guys get here? I've missed you so much," I say all smiles.

Marissa and Addi fight to get the story out before each other, screaming and giggling in between their explanations. Turns out I was right about my parents; they hate me and what I've done by marrying Gale. Any mention of me, and Marissa and Addi are sent to their room. Seeing me is off limits, no exceptions. "So we sneaked to see you," Addi concludes.

Without much prodding, the girls tell me everything they've been up to since the last time I saw them. Marissa demands to know every detail of the wedding and Gale and I's relationship. Every topic is discussed, besides for me going into the Hunger Games.

Even at five and seven years old, they know what happens to those reaped in District 12. They don't come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Enemies

We sat around the table in an awkward silence, Katniss glaring at me the whole time. Never had we been friends, but ever since Gale and I, well she'd make a point to roll her eyes or avoid me at school. Anytime I was in sight, she thought it was her job to fire the cannons towards me; as if I don't have enough flying at me already.

"Well this is nice," Effie Trinket chimes, trying to start conversation. "I am quite excited to see what our wonderful designers have planned for the parade tonight."

"Cinna will have something up his sleeve for sure," Katniss mumbled under her breath as she stabbed her pork with a knife. Samuel looked up interested. Even though he is only thirteen, Samuel towers over me at least two feet. The muscles on his arms are very well developed and defined. Compared to me or anyone back home, he's huge. He might even be able to pass as a career.

"What do they do to you, you know to get us ready or whatever?" he asked nervously.

Katniss sighed, "You don't want to know the details kid. Just let them get it over with and do as they say. They're professionals in this area of the games."

True to her word, I did not want to know the details of looking beautiful. After the prep team was through with me my whole body burned and looked red in the mirror. I mostly tuned out the team's silly chatter, and thought about Gale. Would I look flawless and confident or anxious and blotchy? I wanted to look perfect for him, to give him the best. And maybe I did, or maybe I shot myself in the foot.

"Are you sure about this Cinna?" I asked for the sixth time as I twirled around in the dress.

"Positive," he assured. It was the same dress, but different. It was the same situation, but different. We were the same person, but so different.

My curls were held back in an eccentric way and my make-up was done to enhance my chocolate brown eyes. Walking in the glittering high heels was easy, and I liked the look of the silver bracelets hanging loosely around my small wrist.

Right before walking out into the parade I heard Katniss yelling furiously at Cinna, "My dress! Why is she wearing my dress?"

Cinna cut it different, more showy and tight, but it was the same dress.

The dress gave the allusion that I was fire and brought back memories of Katniss' interview when she was in my position. It's time for the return of the girl on fire, but this time the flame and love is real. The fight for Gale will not be put out by a baker and some berries.

Nothing or no one will stand in my way. I am on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Refusal

"As if it wasn't enough that she stole Gale from me, but now she's stolen my dress!" She growled when I walked through the door. I took a deep breath. "I hate her!"

"Katniss, you normally don't care a thing about clothes. Why is it bothering you?" I asked crawling onto the bed next to her.

"Because it's _her_," she said with disgust.

"And it's _your_ job to help her, no matter your personal connection," I advised remembering when I had to rely on Haymitch as my mentor.

"I won't Peeta. I can't." she said staring up at me with unforgiving eyes. "Not after what she did."

After winning the games, things weren't the same between her and Gale; even I could see they were getting distant. And after the Capitol put us up to our fake wedding, Gale became unreachable. He was always unhappy, tired, and angry. And Katniss would play with his feelings, kissing him one second and then running back to me the next.

In a way, I felt sorry for him.

Until he met Cally, that is.

Now I'm jealous of the way she looks at him, and how no matter what I do, Katniss will never love me like Cally loves Gale.

I don't know what would've happened with Katniss if Prim's name would've never been called, but I do know Cally and Gale were meant to be together.

It makes me realize, that everything happens for a reason, even the Hunger Games.

"I'll mentor her," I say swallowing hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Learning

Our week in training goes by quickly, with me learning something every minute. Sam fallows me like a lost puppy, but that's okay because he's really fun to talk to; always shy and nervous, but sweet and funny. We rotate from station to station, taking our time but getting a lot done.

The instructors show me more berries and types of leaves than I thought possible of existing and the difference between each. In the weapon department, I practice with the different kinds and develop a strong liking for the blow dart. The hands on activities like camouflage, climbing, and knot tying are cool and really useful.

They teach us how to set fires and traps, read stars, and dig up roots. Sam doesn't particularly find a weapon he's comfortable with, but he pinned a career within a matter of seconds. Unfortunately that got him an enemy or two, but it was amazing. By the end, I knew more about survival than Gale could ever hope I would.

Without much explanation, Peeta Mellark took over as my mentor, but that was okay with me. He was easy to get along with; compassionate and helpful. Unlike Katniss, he seemed like he sincerely wanted me to come home.

"You have to stand out Cally," Peeta explained as we walked to where we'd get our Training Scores. "Make an impression."

I nodded, knowing the pressure put on making a good score. Sponsors cared about your scores, sponsors wanted to know your story, sponsors could make you win the games.

"What are you going to do?" I asked pacing the room.

"Probably take out a few dummies, throw out some wrestling moves. What about you?" Sam asked. He was so calm and collective, while I had butterflies and the butterflies' cousins flying around nervously in my stomach. Sam a good distraction though.

"I don't know. I have to be breath taking Sam, I have to show them that I'm in this to win it," I answered wearily.

"District 12 Male," a man in uniform called. Sam looked at me apologetically and wished me good luck as he went into the doorway.

All too soon, it was my turn. And I still had no idea what I was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Mistakes

When I come into the room, the Game Makers look tired, bored, and frustrated. "Finally, the last one," a drunken man coos. "Hurry it up so we can get out of here."

My nose scrunched in anger, to him this whole thing was a joke. Children dying were a joke. The murder of 23 defenseless, hungry, scared children was a complete joke to him.

Adrenaline and hatred shoot through my veins as I pick up the nearest weapon. "You don't care about anyone but yourselves! To you and your oblivious citizens of this impractical place, I'm just an animal! You treat me like an animal!" I take out two dummies with a sword. "You starve us and work us to death!" Another dummies head flies out and I kick over a table holding paints for camouflage.

All eyes are on me, and the drunken man's mouth hangs open. I close my eyes, letting my sword and a tear fall. "But I'm not an animal. I'm a person with little sisters, friends, and a husband. His name is Gale Hawthorne and he has a beautiful smile, a smile that I have to try my hardest to pull out of him; a smile that would be natural if we didn't live in this world."

Closing my eyes, I remember something Gale showed me the first time he took me into the woods. I whistled out the simple tune, and I heard the birds hidden in the trees call it back to me. Taking a deep breath, I whistled the other half of the song. One by one, the birds emerged from the trees, forming a rainbow of colors and melodies.

The Game Makers looked up in awe at the beautiful art of life. "If you take your head out of the electronics and fashions, it's amazing what you can find." I whisper as I walk out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Confessions

The conversation rolled around in my mind as I sat in my seat watching the interviews.

_ "It's not the end of the world Cally," he whispered comfortingly as I cried into his shoulder._

_ "I said things that I don't have the right to say Peeta! I blew my shot in front of the Game Makers," I choked out._

_ "Cally you blew one shot, but you're still in the running. Sure you messed up, but you've got a lot still going for you," Peeta assured. I nodded slowly. "No matter what they end up scoring you for training, you have to wow the crowd at your interview."_

"Now your District 12 Female Tribute, Callalily Hawthorne," Ceasar Flickerman introduced me to all of Panem. He kissed my hand and invited me to sit next to him. "We've heard much about you little Miss Callalily. Your appearance at the parade was quite extravagant and scoring a 10 in training, fabulous. But I do want to know about your… special relationship with Katniss, do tell."

_"Be completely open, tell them your story," Peeta's words from before screamed in my ears._

"She's not the bad guy," I say almost defensive. "But she's not the girl in Gale's story."

"Does she want to be?" Ceasar presses.

I smile, "I can't see why she wouldn't."

Ceasar laughed, "Now he does have quite the camera face. But you two are very young; do you wish things would've played out differently?"

"No, I'm happy I got married. Gale is hardworking, strong, and loves me. I want to in anyway, tie myself to him so that I can call him mine forever. There's only one thing I wished we had waited on."

"And what is that my dear?"

The lights were hot on my face and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Looking straight into the camera, I imagined Gale's perfect face looking back at me; his eyes dancing with laughter and contentment. "Gale, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you'd be mad, and I couldn't find the right way or time to tell you."

I imagined him raising a confused eyebrow. "Tell me what?" he asked curiously.

The crowd gasped as I whispered, "We're having a baby Gale."

I could see his face contorting in pain and regret. He never wanted a baby. I could see him punching the wall in anger and disappointment in himself. "How could we have been so stupid?" he'd demand. He never wanted a baby in this place.

An unfair place where you'd starve to death and be afraid, is not what he wanted as a home for our baby.

"We should've been more careful," I agree. This is no place for an innocent baby. "I promised you Gale that I'd make it home, but now I'm promising you that we'll make it home."


	10. Chapter 10

Please review! The feedback goes a long way.

-pocketmouse34

Ch. 10 Genius

Ceasar Flickerman looked at me in horror, "You're carrying his child?"

"Yes."

"And tomorrow you're going into the arena."

"Yes."

He's eyes spoke to me with compassion and sympathy. "This makes things a little different. I sincerely hope you do well, Callalily." He'd told everyone he hoped they'd do well, but his eyes met mine. I smiled quietly; I'd hit a soft spot and won his heart, the Capitol's heart.

Sam looked big, even on stage, but at the same time he also looked so young and childlike. He dodged Ceasar's questions and looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, until Ceasar spoke my name.

"What's Callalily like back at home?" Ceasar asked patiently, not getting annoyed by Sam's unsocial behavior.

"She's the same here as she is back at home. Being on T.V. and put under the pressure to be perfect, doesn't change who she is. She's a fighter, she's inquisitive, she's open, and she sees the good in everything." Sam says with respect in his voice.

"You spend much time with her?" he asks interested along with the crowd.

"Too much," Sam admits. I remember our week of training, going to every station together and sitting next to one another during lunch. Afterwards, we'd head to his room to play cards or go for a walk. "I should've just left her alone, not get any closer to her."

"Don't want to become friendly with the competition, huh?"

"No, it's not that." Sam says running his fingers through his hair.

"What then?"

"She's married and going to have a… well you know. But I'm still totally and completely in love with her."

"Sam," I say when I see him after our interviews. "I… I didn't know."

"Yeah, and I get that you don't feel the same," he mumbled, looking at his feet. "But I'm going to protect you anyways."

"I'm…"

"That was brilliant!" Peeta interrupted as he ran up to us. "Cally, that was a great idea making up such a heartfelt story like that."

I looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

"Saying you were pregnant, the way you said it was just so believable. And then you Sam, I didn't know you had it in you." Peeta praised.

Sam closed his eyes and walked away. Slowly I explained, "Peeta he wasn't just acting. And neither was I. As much as I wished it wasn't, this baby is as real as the shirt on your back."

"Please, no," Peeta said desperately. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me an inch away from my face. "No! Cally, no, please tell me this isn't happening."

"But it is Peeta," I whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Let the Games Begin

I opened my eyes, trying to take everything in. Peeta told us to get out of the cornucopia immediately, but without a weapon or supplies I'd be a sitting duck. The sun was already setting and the air was chilly. My surroundings seemed boring and lifeless, with nothing but corn fields surrounding us.

"3…2…1, Let the 78th Hunger Games begin!" The Game Makers voice called from somewhere unknown to me. I was ready and fast as I locked eyes on a pack nearest to me. I scooped it up along with a knife and turned to leave. Most were distracted, trying to get the best gifts first and to them I was just in the way.

A sword swung, missing me by an inch as I raced to safety in the field. Pain coursed through my body as tributes tried to take me out with quick swipes of their swords and attempts to wrestle me to the ground, but I ignored them and pushed my way farther from the middle of the arena.

Once in the field, I try to escape to something other than the dull colored maze. Within minutes though, darkness falls and I'm forced to stop. I fumble with the pack, trying to open it. With my hands, I try to uncover its content, and my fingers grasp a flashlight. Gratefully, I turn it on but what I see is horrifying. Someone is grabbing my throat.

He wrestles me to the ground and puts his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. "Shh Cally, it's me Sam."

"What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"Saving your butt," he whispers back hurriedly. Taking the flashlight from me, he snaps it off. "They'll see your light from a mile away," he warns. "Once your eyes get adjusted, we'll start moving."

Slowly the darkness becomes shapes and moving objects. "They have us in a maze. The only source of water I can tell is in the cornucopia, along with the light," he explains as we walk.

"How do you know all this Sam?" I ask.

"Just guessing, but it's pretty easy to tell. While it's dark, we need to get some water. Do you remember the way you came?"

"Not exactly," I sigh.

"What's all in your pack?"

I open it and all my supplies falls to the ground. Along with the flashlight is a canteen, bottle of bug repellant, bandage, a small knife, a pair of socks, a watch, and a compass. Sam pockets the knife and holds up the compass with a smile. "Bingo," he whispers.

When we get to an opening in front of the cornucopia, we see the bloodbath is still going on. In the middle of the action is a crystal pool of water.

"Let's wait it out," I suggest and Sam nods. "Go ahead and get some rest, I'll wake you up if anything happens." Without arguing Sam drifts off into sleep as I keep look out. Absentmindedly I twirl the watch around in my hands, but when I look at the time I gasp.

It reads 4:30 P.M., but it's completely dark in the arena. Realization slowly washes over me; they took away the light. It will always be night in the arena this year.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Hide and Seek

Finally the fighting dies down and the tributes go their separate ways. Sam and I hide quietly in the shadows as some pass us and a group of careers make their camp around the water. When the faces appear in the sky, I see eight have died the first day.

My throat begins to burn with thirst and I shake Sam's shoulders, "What are we going to do about water?" The six careers had a huge fire going and ate their supplies, laughing loud and smug. I could hear one of the girls, Kori, bragging about one of her kills. Her words made me sick to my stomach.

"Whoa," Sam says as I bend over and throw up. He rubs my back as wretch and whispers into my ear, "It's going to be okay Cally." I try to be as quiet as I can, and when I'm done I sit back holding my stomach. "You need to keep hydrated."

"I don't see how we can with the careers guarding the place," I say in a raspy voice.

"Then we'll have to make them stop guarding the place," Sam says deep in thought. I look up at him questioningly. "There are only two of us, so obviously we can't fight them… but maybe we can trick them."

Handing me the canteen Sam asks, "Are you sure you're okay to do this Cally?" I nod, as I give him the flashlight. We wish each other good luck and I make my way to the North side. I watch where I know Sam is intently. The light flickers once. Twice. Three times.

"What's that?" the muscular guy from district 2 asks, pointing to Sam's signals.

His friend from 2, Kori, says smugly, "Some idiot. Let's check it out." Her, the guy from 2, and another from 1 walk over to Sam.

It's now or never. Quiet and swift, I make my way to the pool. The other three tributes are less than 10 feet away from me with their backs turned, as I fill the canteen with water. I screw the lid on, and slip away unnoticed.

But then I hear Kori and the others arguing, "Let's keep him." "No! He's better off dead!" "Lover boy can be some help to us!" From the safety of the cornfield, I watch them drag Sam into the clearing.

Holding her knife against his throat, Kori snarls, "Tell us where she is."

"Okay," Sam grumbles. "I'll find her for you. She trusts me. It'll be as easy as taking candy away from a baby."

"You're lying," Kori accuses.

"Why would I be? You have control of the water and you have supplies. Cally is already on my side and an easy kill," Sam says curtly.

"Proof it," she challenges. "Bring her to us unaware and unsuspecting, and we'll let you join our group."

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

Let me know you're out there! Reviews= chapters! Won't post another until I get at least 3 more reviews. Thanks.

-pocketmouse35(:

Ch. 13 New Plan

My instincts work before my mind does, and I'm running through the corn field as fast as I can. Tears of betrayal, disbelief, and loss run down my cheeks. Everything he's done was just a filthy lie, scarring me deeper than any spear will in this arena.

Frustrated, I fall through the corn stalks scratching at the bug bites. I stop near a tree, trying to compose myself. I have to forget about Sam. Of course I knew one of us would have to die in the end, but I never thought he'd be the one to turn on me.

I thought he loved me.

I thought he wanted me to come home.

I thought wrong.

Shakily, I take tiny sips of the water trying to save some for later. I don't ever want to go back to the career's sight.

The next days, I find myself slip into a routine; hunt, gather, find a place to hide, and sleep. Even though there are fifteen tributes left, I feel alone and bored. On our first day, the arena was crawling with food, but now any animal or edible plant is hard to come by. My whole day revolves around the inescapable hunger.

When I go to take a drink of water this morning, I find the canteen is empty. Sam took the flashlight, knife, and compass too; finding my way through the dark fields will be difficult, maybe even impossible with my sense of direction.

Slowly, I trek through the maze of a field turning in every which way except the way I'm supposed to be turning in. Sighing heavily, I sink to the floor. "I'm never going to get there."

Something cold and wet seeps through my clothes, and when I look down I let out a surprised gasp. I'm kneeling in a big puddle of water.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Interference

Without much action in the arena as far as I can tell, the Game Makers get bored. A day after I find my puddle, I wake up to the sound of rushing water. Before I have time to take a guess at what's happening, I'm overwhelmed by water.

In the rough current, I'm flung and tossed around like a weed. Trying to grab onto anything, I fight my way through the waves. Next to me, I see a flash of color and feel her hands closing around my neck, bringing me under the water's surface.

I can't breathe and a girl is trying to drown me. She wants to kill me. Somehow I find the courage and strength to free myself of her grip, and I swim as fast as I can to the illuminated cornucopia. The darkness gives everything an eerie feeling, especially the water and all I can think about is getting to light.

Getting to safety.

Getting to Sam.

His strong arms lift me out of the water and set me next to him on the cornucopia. We watch others try to climb on, but they're aren't strong enough and the current carries them away. The girl who tried to kill me, disappears underwater and sound of the cannon follows.

Three other cannons sound, and the flood is over just as quickly as it started. Eleven tributes remain.

Kori's face appears below us and she's sneering. "Come on Sammy, you still want to be part of our pack?" In her hands she held a steaming, roasted, turkey leg from the capitol. It looks really good and my mouth waters as she slings it around tauntingly. "My mentor sent me this Sammy, but I'll gladly share."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That is, if you still follow your claim of being _my_ alliance," she sighed.

"I am still your alliance," Sam growled and the noise frightened me. When I looked into his eyes, they weren't his anymore. They were angry, vengeful, and very hungry.

"Prove it," Kori cooed.

"I'll do anything you want," Sam promised.

"Kill her."

Without a second thought, Sam pushed me off the cornucopia.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15 Broken

She hit the ground with a bone chilling crack. The pain and shock registered in her eyes as she stood up. My face was an inch away from the television screen as I gaped at the way her left arm hung loose and awkward by her side. The scene made me sick and angry; made me punch the wall. Every time I saw Cally in that arena, I thought I'd throw-up and each night I wake up sweaty and heart pounding from the nightmares.

I felt my mom's hand rubbing my back, trying to comfort me in any small way. "Fine," the girl from 2 sighed. "I'll kill her then." With her spear, she came at Cally and sent her flying into the damp grass.

Involuntarily, Cally let out in a small whimper, "Gale." I felt like dying in my tracks; when she dropped my mother's one piece of china, when she saw the officials walking to our door stop with serious faces, when she caught her sleeve in the mine's machinery she let out that hopeless cry. And I was always there to protect her. Until now.

The girl lunged at her again, but this time Cal rolled out of the way and the girl tumbled to the ground. They wrestled each other, trying to get a hand on the spear. Seeing her opportunity, Cally reached between the girl's arm and side for the spear and brought it back quickly, piercing her skin. The girl let out a surprised gasp and collapsed. As the cannon shot, Cally left Sam standing over her stunned.

Away from the cornucopia, Cally stopped and sat on a heap of grasses and weeds. "Come on, work," I pleaded her arm as she lifted the dead weight. In the arena without an arm is like being in the arena without a weapon, she won't even be a real competitor; just a number to get rid of.

"Well, I can't fix that right now," Cally said holding back tears. She inspected the rest of her body, ignoring minor cuts and bruises. When she came to a ragged cut across her shoulder, she calmly washed the blood away with her good hand. On her calf, I could see the cut she'd gotten her first day was infected and oozing. Humming to herself, she placed a bandage over it, hiding the pussy surface. I could tell what was going on in her mind, _if you don't see it, it doesn't hurt._

And she's partly right. Not seeing it doesn't make the pain go away, but seeing it does make it hurt a lot more. Having your eyes confirm that it did happen, that it wasn't just a bad dream, leaves you broken beyond repair; takes the hope away. Shaking, she lifted up her shirt and although it was small, it was very define.

The baby bump.

Seeing it makes it real.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Friend

I let out a quick gasp and pulled back down my shirt, hiding the bump from the cameras that I was sure were trained on me. "Wait, let me see," a small voice said. There was a rustle nearby and a small girl with blazing orange hair appeared.

Watching with careful eyes, she inched her way to me and placed a pale hand on my stomach. "Weird isn't it?" I say giving her a friendly smile. The girl nodded and I recognized her as the twelve year old from District Eleven. During her interview, she'd been quiet and timid and she only scored a four in training. Everything about her had been forgettable and unnoticed, besides her hair.

"My name is Cally," I offered. "I'm from…"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "You are the girl from District Twelve who really needs to get home. And I saw your friend push you… I thought you'd be dead for sure."

"It was a close one," I agree.

The girl's eyes widen and she takes my hand. "Follow me!" she whispers and I don't argue. Behind us I can hear footsteps chasing through the fields ruined from the flood. Our steps are slippery and loud, and hiding isn't an option. We have to outrun them or fight.

It's obvious the same thing is going through the girl's mind and we slow to a stop. "We'll fight." She decides. The girl pulls a knife out of her pocket and hands me a blow dart. "I saw you eyeing this in training. It was in a pack I grabbed from the cornucopia."

I take the blow dart appreciatively just before Sam and two others appear in front of us. Within seconds, the girl has one of the tributes pinned to the ground and slits his throat. The element of surprise works well for her, but the other tribute and Sam get over it quick.

A tribute I recognize as being part of the career pack wrestles me to the ground. I take my blow dart and shoot him in the eye. He screams in agony and rage and punches me in the jaw, but I slip out of his grasp and send another dart into his other eye. When I turn around, I see the girl finishing off the other tribute but what she doesn't know is Sam is right behind her, ready to take her out.

"Um…" I yell wringing my hands. It just now occurs to me that I don't know her name and I need to get her attention. I need to warn her. "Carrot Cake, watch behind you!"

She turns around and just barely rolls out of Sam's way. While they're distracted, we make a run for it. As we race through the field, we hear a cannon and then another. Eight tributes left.

We stop to catch our breath and I begin praising Carrot Cake. Carrot Cake… what a perfect nickname for my orange haired friend I think to myself. "I didn't know you could fight like that! You were amazing out there! I thought that you were just alive by chance when I found you, especially concerning your score in training."

"The element of surprise can be a girl's best friend. And by the way, my name is Cecilia," she says grinning at me.

"Well you'll always be Carrot Cake to me."

"I'd love that."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17 Enemies

As the pictures of the tributes come into the sky at nine o'clock tonight, I'm surprised to see that the career I'd blinded wasn't shown. "Oh no," I breath. "We might have ourselves someone to look out for." Carrot Cake nods and offers to take watch as I get some rest.

She talks in a soft voice about her home as I drift off to sleep. "Even though I'm just twelve, I help out a lot back in District Eleven. My group is in charge of the vegetable harvest; we pull weeds and water the plants under the blazing sun but we never complain. Without having work, we won't have food so it's a fair trade. I have one brother, but he's older and works with the animals. His name is Theodore, but we just call him T and he especially loves working with cows. One time…"

Carrot Cake wakes me up for my watch at 1:45 and I fight to keep my eyes open. I huddle deeper inside my jacket and allow myself to think about Gale. I remember his gray eyes, but mostly I think of them as soft and content. But I know as he watches me on the fuzzy screen in Hazel's living room they won't be that way. Instead his eyes will blaze with anger, hatred and hurt.

My thoughts are interrupted when a flash of white catches me eye. Peeta has sent me a present. Gratefully, I unwrap the package but I'm confused and disappointed as I see what's inside. "What am I supposed to do with sunglasses out here?" I ask myself as I slip the glasses on. "Oh my." I gasp as I see the world around me come to life.

I shake Carrot Cake awake. She yawns and asks me sleepily what's going on. "My sponsors sent me night vision glasses," I answered smiling. "And he sent you a pair too! Seeing is the key Carrot Cake!" She jumped up and pulled the glasses on excitedly.

With the glasses, finding food and hiding spots are easy. Although it's only been two days since we first met, Carrot Cake and I have become best friends. She is so smart and knows everything about any plant, berry, or animal. I feel like I can tell her anything.

But things don't stay calm for long in the arena. "Run!" Carrot Cake screamed as she turns around the corner. I'd been digging up roots as she hunted about half a mile away. "Cally! Go!"

Behind her I see the burly career barreling after her. His eyes are red, purple, bruised, pussy, and bloody and I'm surprised he can see at all. Without a second glance, I begin sprinting away.

My heart pounds in my ears, as the boy calls out threats behind us getting closer and closer with each harsh word. There's nowhere else to turn as we're met by a stream of water, most likely reminiscences of the flood. Seeing no other way of escape, I dive into the cool water.

"Cally! I can't swim!" Carrot Cake screams hysterically when my head surfaces. Our eyes barely meet, before the career throws her into the water.

I pull her limp body onto the sandy shore. She's shivering and clammy as she throws up the water. Although she's disoriented and sick, I know she is going to be okay and that's all that matters to me right now. I don't care if I never get home or if I die in this arena for the whole world to see, keeping Carrot Cake safe and alive is what counts.

Holding a twelve year old in my arms and telling her that everything is going to be fine, that she is safe and sound, and that she is my best friend is all I can think about right now.

But I don't think about the crunching sound I hear in the bushes and I don't think to turn around when her eyes get wide and I don't think not to move out of the way when I hear him yell as he throws his spear.

I don't think about Sam trying to kill me, and missing


	18. Chapter 18

This was a really hard chapter for me to write. Please review, thanks.

Love,

Pocketmouse34

Ch. 18 Safe and Sound

"Cally… I. I'm sorry," he whispers before he disappears. Everything feels like it's in slow motion, that I'm not really here but watching from the safety of a place far, far away. Her breathing is choppy and short as her eyes become distant. And I can't do anything to help her.

"Carrot Cake, come on I'll get you some help," I gasp. When I try to lift her, she shrieks in pain and I pull my arms away feeling helpless and scared. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay me with me Cally," she pleads grabbing onto me tightly. "Don't leave me alone out here."

"It's okay Carrot Cake, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," I assure as I pull her into my lap. I run my fingers through her hair, looking into her dying face. My little Carrot Cake looks frail, tiny, and sick with her face drained of color.

"Don't cry Cally. It's not as bad as you think, I'm going to be safe and sound," she explains as she tries hard to give me a small smile.

Holding back the tears I whisper, "I'll win for us Carrot Cake. If nothing else, I'll get out of here for us. Nothing will stand in my way."

"Promise me something Cally?" she asks as her eyes close softly.

"Anything."

"Don't kill him. Don't kill your friend Sam, it's not his fault. He's just scared and confused like the rest of us, it's not his fault. Make things right with him, forgive him. Promise me you won't kill him," she says with her voice faltering and weak.

The sound of the cannon rings in my ears, slow and loud. Tears stream down my face as I whisper, "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 Familiarity

The room was quiet and I kept my eyes on her watching, waiting. Her reaction was just as I suspected, loud and angry. Katniss jumped off the velvet cushion and hurled a vase full of roses at the door. I'm just glad she didn't hit me this time.

"I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" she screamed as she collapsed in a heap on the floor. As I've done a million times before and what I'm willing to do two million times more, I wrapped my arms around Katniss and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"Why do I care about her if I hate her so much?" Katniss sobbed her question into my shoulder. She never used to cry, but it wasn't the arena that messed her up so much. Or maybe it was. Gale and her might have had something if it weren't for the capitol.

"Because you have compassion," I answered calmly. "You understand what Cally's going through, at least part of the matter. You can relate to her losing Carrot Cake and missing Gale."

The situation is all too much the same.

_Katniss._

Cally.

_Lullaby to sleep._

Promise to keep.

_Search for love._

Love to protect.

_Girl who's been burned beyond recognition._

Girl on fire.

But maybe it doesn't have to have the same sad ending for Cally. Maybe she'll be able to move on and smile without having to try so hard.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 Signs

Each step I take away from her hurts, like I'm dying too and for a minute I feel like that would be better. Until I feel the weight of his ring on my finger and the nudge in my stomach, and I'm reminded that quitting is not an option. But finding Sam is.

Next to me I hear a soft thud and the silver parachute stands out against the bushes. Another gift; this time it's a flashlight. "Peeta, what's the point of a flashlight when I can already see?" I whisper.

Then it clicks; the flashlight isn't for me to see, but for Sam. On, "For Carrot Cake." Off, "For Carrot Cake." On, "For Carrot Cake." I remind myself out loud, I remind Gale that I don't want to do this but I have to for her. That he is all I ever see or need or want. That me not killing Sam is for Carrot Cake.

It makes me sick to see him so big and full of life. His cheeks are rosy, he's gotten taller, stronger, and he grins at me. "Hey," he whispers.

"Hey? Hey! Is that all you have to say to me after you murdered my… my best friend?" I demand. Sam steps back surprised. "And you betrayed me! You wanted me dead! What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You made me love you," he answered not meeting my eyes.

I swallowed hard and I saw Sam as a scared, hurt, vulnerable boy. Without his mask of anger, I could see how much I had hurt him and the slap of rejection was clear on his face. "I'm sorry."

Before he can speak, something explodes through the bushes with a loud growl. Within seconds, we're running with purpose and speed. "Go Cally! I'm not the only one who saw your sign!" His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he guided me along the dark path. I try to turn and get a glimpse of who's chasing us, but Sam holds me straight. "You can't look Cally, just run!"

We get to the cornucopia as it begins pouring rain and Sam lifts me on top of it. I'm about to reach for his hand as I finally see what we are running from and I freeze. Life sized, eight legged, furry, creepy spiders are coming right after us.

I can feel them crawling on me and practically see them spinning their sticky webs, and it gives me chills. All I can do is watch helplessly as a girl almost to us falls and gets wrapped by their massive legs. I just sit there as I see them take turns sucking all her blood out and I try not to hear her screams and finally her cannon.

"Help me!" Sam cries out as the spiders make their way towards us. "Snap out of it Cally!" I now understand why he wouldn't let me look before, because now I'm gripped by fear and I'm too scared to reach out and take Sam's hand. "For Carrot Cake!" he tries as the arachnids come within ten feet from him.

"For Carrot Cake," I agree as his hand grabs mine and I pull him up next to me. His face is drenched in sweat as he pants next to me and at first I think it's from running, but then I see the small bite on his calf. "They are poisonous, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Sam groaned in response. "I probably have about four minutes left."

"Not if I can help it," I say with determination as I take my knife and cut where the bite is. I have to do anything to give him more time, to save him I think as I suck out and spit the poison from his leg.

During the night I can't help but think Sam is the bravest person in the world. The spiders crawl away bored, but not without leaving their mark first. Even though I stopped it from killing him, the poison still agonizes Sam. I can tell the amount of pain he's in as he squeezes my hand, but he never screams or cries. He never gets mad at me. His eyes look into mine the same way they did when I first met him; pleading but hopeful.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21 Finalist

Within three days of the spiders, I find myself steps away from victory and even less steps away from Sam. To keep the infection from spreading, I take a chance and steal a Capitol remedy from Jen Hensley a tribute from district 3. She died that night without her medicine, but at least Sam was okay.

Two other tributes were killed in a chase this morning, leaving their hunter and us left. His name is Amos and he already hates me for blinding him. I could hear his threat as he finished off the two he'd been after, "Next is you 12! You will pay with blood of your child!"

"Sam, I'm scared of that career. He shouldn't win," I whispered as I helped him down the side of the cornucopia. His leg lay awkward at a weird angle and moving much was hard for him. But he never complained, instead he just talked to me and enjoyed the time together. And so did I.

"We'll face him tonight Cally. One of us will get out of this arena by morning," he vowed.

The butterflies danced in my stomach as I polished my knife and waited and waited. Finally Amos made his way into the clearing, holding out his spear. "Piece of cake," he snickered.

"The final battle is always the most fun to watch," Ceasar Flickermen commented. "My money is on Callalily all the way."

"I don't know Flickermen, even if by some miracle Amos throws it all away she won't be able to take away Sam's life. She's too weak in that way. Too compassionate, too loving to win these games. She never had a chance," President Snow stated.

And we all knew he was right.

Good never beats evil in Panem. Cally frankly never had a chance. I never did. Winning the Hunger Games was easy, but life afterwards wasn't worth it. But unlike me, Cally has something real to go back to.

Gale and Cally, real.

Katniss and I, not real.

I could feel his breath on my face as he threw me to the ground. He was so much bigger, so much stronger, so much more qualified to win than me. But I had to try. It was him against me as we pushed the spear back and forth. Blood from his eye dripped on me and he growled.

The spear was two centimeters from my throat, when I spit into his good eye. Amos jumped back in surprise and this was my one shot. Quick and easy, I stabbed him in the heart. Cannon.

"I did it! Sam, were the last left!" I squealed jumping into his arms celebrating. "We're going to go home!"

Sam was unsteady as he took a step back. "We aren't going home Cally. There's one winner."

My face fell in disappointment as I remembered where I was and who I was with. "Who's going home?" I asked closing my eyes.

"You win under one condition. Kill me Callalily Annabelle Hawthorne. End my life just as I ended Carrot Cake's."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I'm planning on 2 more chapters after this so keep reading and reviewing! This has been so much fun and I promise this won't be the last you'll hear from me. More stories to come after this one!

Thanks,

Pocketmouse34

Ch. 22 The End

"I can't kill you Sam. I promised her I wouldn't do that to you," I say fighting tears. "Please Sam, I can't do that to her."

"I know you can't Callalily. I know you promised her. From the moment I saw your signal until now, I knew you couldn't handle killing me. Don't you get it stupid girl, I've been playing you the whole time. I don't care about you. I don't love you. No one loves you Cally, they just feel sorry for you. They're sorry you don't get it, that you don't understand there are no happy endings. Just take a look at Peeta and Katniss, or Haymitch or any of the freaks in the Capitol."

My mouth fell open in surprise and hurt.

"I can and I will kill you if you don't kill me first. Stab me just like you did Amos, just like I did Carrot Cake!"

"Don't say her name," I choked out. "Don't say it like it's ugly, don't say it next to Amos'."

"I killed Carrot Cake! I killed Carrot Cake! How's it feel Cally to sit back and not be able to do anything? That's how I felt! How I wanted to kill you, but I didn't! Feel the torture Cally because it has just begun! Kill me! Kill me!"

I let the tears fall down my face. I promised, I promised, I promised. For Carrot Cake I won't kill him. I promised. One last present fell from the sky and I opened it. Nightlock berries.

Holding them out I whispered, "At least one of us deserves a happy ending. For Carrot Cake, I'll give mine up for yours." I brought the berries to my lips. "I'm sorry Gale."


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23 Homecoming

He began crying as the cannon fired and the berries dropped to the ground. "Cally! My Cally, my Cally, my Cally," Gale screamed out. He didn't even try to hold in his emotions and I wondered if he'd done the same when I was in the arena. Probably not, I was not his Katniss.

Dead. I knew it would happen. When his lip started quivering, I knew he was lying. He was saving me, putting on a good show so they would leave me alone afterwards.

As I'd move to eat the berries, Sam killed himself with Amos' spear. And I knew he would and so did Peeta. He loved me. He killed himself for me. Of course he cared.

On the train I could hardly contain my excitement. Even Katniss smiled a little bit as I stuck my head out the window in anticipation as we came closer to home. In my mind I played the image of Gale seeing me. He'd first give me a wink and small smile, then he'd wait until I was almost to him and he wouldn't be able to stand waiting any longer. Dropping everything, he'd run to meet me and pick me up and twirl me around showering my face with soft kisses. Then we'd just look into each other's eyes. And we wouldn't have to say anything because our eyes said it all.

Finally the train rolled to a stop in our district and I jumped out the door and started running. I saw Hazel and her eyes were red from crying. When I came to her and asked where Gale was she could hardly look at me as she whispered, "There was a mining accident yesterday Cally. I'm sorry but Gale didn't make it."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 Beginnings

I've learned that it's okay to still laugh and cry too. I've learned that he's not totally gone, that he left parts or himself in his brothers, our son, and me too. Gage looks just like Gale, with gray eyes and black hair and they have the same smile I love. The resemblance doesn't stop there, because Gage is temperamental and rash but also loving and sweet.

He tries to take over any job he can handle and I already see the way he stands over little Poinsettia Mellark, protecting her from life itself. Katniss and I are friends, mostly. She gives me someone to talk to and they invite me over almost every day.

Hazelle and Posy even came to live me with Gage and I'm allowed to see my sisters now that they're older. Even my parents had a change of heart.

Samuel's brother Chris talks with me sometimes and he's actually pretty cool. He's not as fun or easy to read as Sam, but at least he tries. Chris doesn't even hate me that much and I can see his progress towards forgiveness.

Even when it's lost, life goes on. The Hunger Games continues and I'm still a part of it, mentoring sometimes. But I can see a change coming in the way our society works. I don't miss the small gestures the Capitol offers up, like our peace keepers slipping food to that little boy or when they didn't conduct another reaping when the female tribute from 11 died in an accident in the training center.

Sometimes I see hope burning in the eyes of the new tributes when they see me and see that I can still be happy, that life isn't over yet.

And maybe there will come a time when I don't have to hear the

cannon.


End file.
